


Tea Leaves

by friedhotsauce



Series: Words to Middle-Earth [16]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1438957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedhotsauce/pseuds/friedhotsauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's written all over the cup in green tea font. There's no avoiding it now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea Leaves

"Come here"  
Bilbo says sleepily  
With the sway of his hand  
"Let me look at your tea leaves"  
There is a realm fogging the old Baggins' brain  
Vacationing somewhere between awake and asleep  
Fortune telling has always been a favorite activity of leisure  
Frodo chuckles  
Handing over the vintage ceramic  
And waits for his uncle's eyes to widen  
In their comical way  
They do eventually  
After much searching  
But the twinkle in Bilbo's cornea is lackluster  
Comedy noire

"So, what is it uncle?"  
Dark green like always  
"Will I be successful?"  
A hollow circle like never before  
"Will I have all the lasses after me?"  
It can't be  
"Will I live forever?"  
The ring

Bilbo shakes his head  
And drowns the signature of the demonworld  
In liquid soap  
"Something the matter?"  
"No  
I'm going out"  
"Now? It's moonless out!"  
Moonless or not  
It must be destroyed

The hobbit runs over his own feet  
To the backyard of Bag End  
Clawing at the dirt  
With hands and teeth  
Send it back  
To the hell from whence it was born

But not that deep  
Deep enough  
But not so that the worms  
Or the birds get to it  
Deep enough so that the soil covers the sheen  
But not so much that it gets dirty

"Oh"  
Bilbo is weak in the knees again  
For that damned decimal carat  
Of gold  
And dark magic

Back in the pocket it goes  
Where it stops?  
He silently promises Frodo  
That he'll never have to be in the position  
To know


End file.
